This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and procedures performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a resettable pressure cycle-operated production valve.
Pressure-operated valves used in downhole environments have an advantage, in that they can be operated remotely, that is, without intervention into a well with a wireline, slickline, coiled tubing, etc. However, a conventional pressure-operated valve can also respond to applications of pressure which are not intended for operation of the valve, and so it is possible that the valve can be operated inadvertently.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to prevent inadvertent operation of a pressure cycle-operated valve.